El Regalo Perfecto
by Navleu
Summary: Despues de planear un intercambio de regalos de Navidad, cual sera el regalo perfecto para ellos? CAPITULO UNICO


EL REGALO PERFECTO  
  
Por: Navleu  
  
Mi primer fic corto, espero lo disfruten.. tanto como yo lo disfrute  
escribiendo..  
  
*********************************  
  
Duo seguía caminando en el centro comercial, viendo los aparadores y lanzando pequeños grititos de angustía, mientras Quatre lo seguía de cerca cargado con algunas bolsas. Parecia preocupado pero a la vez feliz por la situación en que se encontraba su compañero trenzado.  
  
-No puedo creerlo Quatre, nada, nada, he recorrido dos centros comerciales, y decenas de tiendas y no hay nada que sea bueno-  
  
-En realidad hay muchas cosas que serian un buen regalo, pero creo que tu estas buscando un regalo perfecto no es así? Duo- contesto sonriente el rubio, mientras le daba alcanze al otro chico.  
  
-Mmm, no, yo no diria eso, solo busco un regalo apropiado para sus gustos, y conociendolo, no muchas cosas le gustan, es imposible de complacer, pero debe de haber algo por aquí que le guste-  
  
Quatre se limito a sonreir, para no llevarle la contraria a su amigo, pues sabia cuan testarudo podia ser, aunque no tuviera la razon.  
  
- Ahora Quatre, dime tu ya has encontrado tu regalo?- pregunto deteniendose algo desesperado, pero sonriendo al obtener la atención de los ojos aqua  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar un nerviosismo al oir la pregunta, pero pronto recobro su seguridad y logró contestar.  
  
-Si, en realidad no me costo mucho trabajo elegir su regalo-  
  
-Vaya, que suerte la tuya, te toco alguién que es más amable y fácil de conocer que Heero, no es justo-  
  
-Jeje, estoy seguro que encontraras algo adecuado- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Pero no quiero algo adecuado, quiero algo perfecto- dijo girando la vista alrededor  
  
-No habias dicho que no querias el regalo perfecto?- a Duo se le habian olvidado por completo las palabras que habia dicho anteriormente, pero Quatre estaba ahi para recordarselas.  
  
-Mm, jeje, si, es decir no, no quiero el regalo perfecto, solo algo con lo que no me fulmine con la mirada- dijo tratando de corregir su error, pero sin lograr que Quatre lo creyera  
  
-Vamos sigamos buscando-  
  
-Claro!!-  
  
***********FLASH BACK**********  
  
Cuatro de los cinco expilotos Gundam estaba sentados en la sala de la casa de Quatre,hacian eso casi todas las noches; vivian ahí desde hace algún tiempo, no tenian otras cosas que hacer, el ambiente realmente era tranquilo y silencioso, Heero estaba mirando por la ventana, Duo picaba con una rama el fuego de la chimenea, Quatre estaba sentado leyendo un libro, Trowa estaba en un rincon estirandose todo lo que podía al suelo, y Wufei estaba llevando una misión en algun lugar del mundo, desde que trabajaba en Preventers casi no lo veian,  
  
De repente Quatre se levanto de improvisto, y palmeando las manos con una mirada llena de ilusión dijo en un tono muy feliz:  
  
-Ahora se acerca una fecha muy especial, y..- empezaba a decir cuando lo interrumpio Duo  
  
-Mi cumpleaños??????, yupiiiiiii, pero, un momento Quatre como sabes cuando es-  
  
Dirigiendole una bella sonrisa le contesto tranquilamente mientras los demás les prestaban una atención inusitada, excepto Heero  
  
-Se acerca la Navidad y deberiamos hacer un intercambio de regalos-  
  
-SIIIIIIIII, yupiiii, que buena idea tuviste Quatre, veamos mm, yo a quien le dare??...- dijo poniendose pensativo.  
  
-No, lo mejor seria que rifaramos nuestros nombres, para que sea más justo-  
  
-Y eso de que serviría?- pregunto Heero algo esceptico  
  
-No lo veo como algo interesante- contestó Trowa  
  
-Mm, vamos chicos, no sean tan pésimistas, hay que ser más alegres, tu que opinas Heero, vamos no puedes pensar así, vamos, verdad que si estás deacuerdo?????- expresó Duo con una voz ligeramente aniñada  
  
-Mmm- se limitó a contestar Heero sin dejar de ver por la ventana.  
  
-Mm, supongo eso es un "estoy de acuerdo" al estilo de Heero- dijo alegremente Duo, mientras empezaba a anotar en un pedazo de papel los nombres de todos sus compañeros y proseguia a doblarlos  
  
-Vamos Duo ponlos aquí- dijo Quatre extendiendole las palmas de sus manos formando un pequeño hueco.  
  
-Si Quatre, revuelvelos bien, para que no haya trampas, y ahora muchachos cada uno tomará un papel de entre las manos de Quatre, y no lo abrirán hasta que todos hayamos tomado nuestro papel, bien Heero eres el primero- dijo con una inmensa alegría el trenzado  
  
-Duo , yo no estoy dispuesto a participar en esto, así que...- estaba diciendo cuando sin darse cuenta ya habia sido arrastrado por Duo hasta estar al frente de Quatre, y conducia su mano hasta las palmas del rubio -YA, ya, esta bien, yo puedo hacerlo solo- dijo lanzando una mirada mortal al americano y extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar uno de los papeles, sujeto uno y se cruzo de brazos haciendose a un lado.  
  
-Bien ahora vas tu Trowa- al escuchar la voz angelical de Quatre, Trowa camino mecanicamente hasta posarse frente a él, y tomo un papel.  
  
-Duo, vamos eres el único que falta- dijo el pequeño rubio, pero viendo que no estaba muy atento a sus palabras, si no más bien, espiando sobre el hombro de Heero para tratar de ver lo que decía su papel, llegó junto a él, y jalo su brazo, y Duo volteo a verlo, al notar quien era, sonrio más ampliamente y  
  
-Mphhf- Heero dijo volteando a ver de forma muy fria a Duo, este se dio por vencido y salto alegremente para tomar su papel.  
  
-Bien!!!!, ahora si abramoslo- gritó entusiasmado Duo después de ver a Quatre tomar su papel. - Y el nombre que les toque será a quien les tengan que dar regalo, debe ser algo caro y muy bonito- pero tras la mirada de muerte que le dirigieron los otros chicos rectifico. -Jeje, no, quiero decir que debe ser algo entregado con mucho cariño-  
  
Todos desarrugaron sus papeles al mismo tiempo, y hubo sorpresa, y demás entre ellos.  
  
Trowa habia abierto la boca, al ver el nombre del pequeño rubio en el papel  
  
Duo se habia quedado de piedra, al leer en su papel Heero  
  
Quatre sintio que se le iluminaba el mundo, pues le había tocado regalar algo al cirquero  
  
Heero habia arrugado el entrecejo al ver que quién le tocaba para dar ese regalo era Duo.  
  
-Podemos cambiar?- dijo Duo dirigiendose a Quatre  
  
-No, Duo, vamos no puede se tan malo-  
  
-Pero es que...- trato de decir pero se resigno al ver que el rubio ya no le prestaba atención.  
  
-Bien, muchachos, tenemos una semana para comprar los regalos, así que cada quién podrá elegir lo que quiera, en el tiempo que esta establecido, ahora creo que deberiamos de ir a dormir.- dijo con una alegria renovada el pequeño arabe.  
  
***********FIN DEL FLASH BACK**********  
  
De eso ya habían pasado cinco días, y como habían estado ocupados arreglando la casa con motivos navideños, no se les había presentado la oportunidad de salir.  
  
-Piensalo Duo, realmente no puede ser tan malo.- ambos chicos hiban saliendo de otra tienda más, donde tampoco habian encontrado algo que le gustara al americano.  
  
-Pues en realidad no, pero es que me siento frustrado, porque no tengo idea de que le puedo regalar para que se sienta feliz, si es que eso es posible y no siga callandome, tal vez con este regalo consiga que me trate mejor- sus ojos se iluminaron.  
  
-Tu eres su mejor amigo, debes de saber lo que le gusta-  
  
-Las armas, su laptop, mm, callarme- en cuanto termino de decirlo se le ilumino la cara -YA se, me regalare a mi mismo, si, solo es de comprarme un moño, y listooooo-  
  
-Y crees que le guste?-  
  
-OYE!, que quieres decir, que no soy un buen regalo?- dijo tratando de descifrar la mirada de Quatre.  
  
-Es sólo que si le gusta callarte, no creo que le guste mucho tenerte hablando todo el tiempo-  
  
-Tienes razón, porque si me regalo a mi mismo tendre que hablar todo el tiempo, porque no hay forma de que me mantenga callado durante mucho tiempo, pues esa no es mi forma de ser, no, creo que tienes razón no soy un buen regalo, buuuuu- dijo Duo mientras colocaba sus manos bajo su cara tratando de ocultar su llanto.  
  
-Duo, tranquilizate- Quatre enseguida tiro las bolsas que cargaba y se acerco a su amigo.  
  
Duo alzo la cabeza y no se veia ningun rastro de lagrimas en su cara.  
  
-Jeje, te engañe, sigamos buscando Quatre, algo debe de haber- dijo parandose y dando brincos entre las tiendas, Quatre se resigno y lo siguio cargando aun las bolsas de compras.  
  
A lo lejos los veia un chico de ojos esmeraldas, no penso que se los encontraría ahí, después de todo, no era el unico centro comercial por ahí, por suerte no lo habían visto, pues no hubiera podido ocultar su regalo, ya lo había comprado, pero aún dudaba de que fuera bueno. Abrio de nuevo la bolsa y lo observo detenidamente, envuelto en ese papel azul, con pequeñas estrellas doradas y lunas plateadas, agradecía que la chica que lo había atendido le preguntara si lo quería envuelto para regalo, pues el no era diestro para eso, y no quería imaginarse como le hubiera quedado a él.  
  
Le habia parecido una buena idea hablarle a Catherin para que le aconsejara, pues el no era muy bueno en cuestión de elegir regalos, y ese tenia que ser unico, para que lograra ver la hermosa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba el rostro de Quate dirigida a él. Y en verdad le había dado un muy buen consejo, aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras que le había dicho su hermana:  
  
"Bien podrías comprarle algo caro, pero creo que eso no le transmitiria lo que sientes, lo mejor sera que le compres algo que te recuerde a él, asi podrás estar seguro de que le gustara".  
  
Y eso que traia en realidad era como el vivo recuerdo de Quatre, cuando lo compro le habia parecido algo muy de acuerdo con Quatre, pero seguia preguntandose si le transmitiria lo que el sentía por el arabe.  
  
Y es que a Trowa le gustaba ver sus sonrisas, y oir su melodiosa voz dirigida solamente a él, y sentia estallar cuando veia que tratará a alguién con tanta familiaridad como le gustaría que lo tratara solo a él, y hace tiempo habia descubierto que eso que sentia en su pecho al tener tan cerca a Quatre era amor, amor hacia su fragilidad que el queria proteger, pero su fortaleza de caracter a la vez lo atraia, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Quatre, y lo pudo notar al ver como él Trowa Barton se abalanzaba a un chico que le había sonreido coquetamente a Quatre, solo una sonrisa, y supo enseguida que esos eran celos.  
  
Y luchaba por conquistarlo, pero siempre que trataba de decirle algo acerca de sus sentimientos se pasmaba, empezaba a actuar como robot, y no lograba que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, pues su garganta se secaba como si estuviera en un desierto y no hubiera tomado agua hace semanas. Y al escuchar que el arabe le decia "Que pasa Trowa?", solamente podia contestar con mucho esfuerzo "nada", y se iba, no queria creerlo, el pequeño rubio lo tenía hechizado de tal forma que no podía abrir su corazón sin sentirse desfallecer por su mirada calida y maravillosa, pero tal vez esa epoca sería la ocasión perfecta para atreverse finalmente a declarsele abiertamente.  
  
Mientras pensaba en esto, se topo con un joven, que caminaba en sentido contrario a él, el choque hizo que las bolsas de ambos volaran en el aire, y ellos casi cayeran.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo algo apenado -No me fije por dónde iba- levanto su bolsa y se encontró con una mirada cobalto algo sorprendida, y enseguida reconocio al chico.  
  
-Trowa?-  
  
-Heero?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Trowa  
  
-Nada- contesto de modo muy frio, y recogio rapidamente la pequeña bolsa que llevaba y la oculto a su espalda, pero Trowa la alcanzo a ver y sus dudas fueron disipadas.  
  
-Ah!, ya veo estas comprando un regalo para Duo- dijo con una sonrisa inusual en él.  
  
-NO!- negó Heero algo nervioso  
  
-Entonces que ocultas en la espalda- amplio su sonrisa  
  
-Mmm- encogió los hombros evitando contestar  
  
-No me engañas!- estiro la cabeza hacia a un lado tratando de ver mejor la bolsa que tenía Heero oculta en su espalda.  
  
-Como sea!- contestó de forma aun más fria, pero Trowa pudo notar que en su semblante ya no era tan frío, más bien parecia apenado, como un pequeño niño que ha sido descubierto después de haber hecho una travesura  
  
-Por aquí anda Quatre y Duo, así que no creo que te convenga andar por ahí con tu regalo- pero antes de que terminara de decirlo, Heero ya se encontraba volteando hacia todos lados con desconfianza-  
  
-Ves, si llevas su regalo- dijo ahora seguro.  
  
-Rayos!!- solo atino a decir Heero, mientras lo que Trowa interpreto como un sonrojo aparecio en su rostro.  
  
-Ey!!, pero no te sonrojes- Heero solo volteo a verlo y abrio mucho los ojos, pero no contesto nada, y dio un salto hacia la pared y salto hasta el primer piso y enseguida echo a correr a la puerta.  
  
-Vaya, nunca va a cambiar- contestó resignado bajando la vista, pero enseguida la alzo e imito el salto de Heero, pues acababa de ver a Quatre y Duo que se dirigian hacia donde estaba él -Vaya!!, parece que yo tampoco voy a cambiar, nunca- dirigio su vista hacia donde hace un momento estaba y echo a correr hacia la puerta, ignorando las miradas de todos los que lo observaban asombrados.  
  
-Que no era ese Trowa??- preguntó Duo viendo en dirección a él precipicio (por así decirlo)  
  
-QUE!!, Dónde ??- Quatre había volteado en la dirección en que miraba Duo, pero no había visto nada.  
  
-Mm, tal vez fue mi imaginación, aunque dudo de que muchas personas salten desde el tercer piso hacia el primero, bueno tal vez salto a el segundo, no lo se, hay cada loco en este mundo que ya no se puede saber-  
  
-Tienes razon, tal vez no era- bajo su vista acongojado, pero enseguida la alzo para seguir viendo las tiendas.  
  
-Es inútil Quatre, no encontraremos nada, no hay nada adecuado para él!!- contestó haciendo un puchero  
  
-Lo quieres mucho, no es así??- pregunto con naturalidad Quatre  
  
-EHH!- la pregunta habia sorprendido a Duo, e incluso habia surcado en su rostro un muy notorio sonrojo.  
  
-Lo siento, no quise perturbarte- pidio disculpas Quatre  
  
-No, yo, no, ehh...- trato de articular Duo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba  
  
-No tienes porque negarlo, puedo sentirlo, pero tampoco tienes que confirmarmelo, en realidad no es necesario, con que tu lo sepas, creo que es suficiente, aunque debes saber que él tambien deberia saberlo, pues él siente...- hablo Quatre dulcemente  
  
-Él, acaso me...- se interrumpio Duo -No, eso es imposible, el no, no puede, no lo creo, en verdad tu lo sientes Quatre?, sientes que él...-  
  
-En realidad no podre asegurarte que siente, solo se que es algo bueno, y solo deberias saberlo de sus propios labios, solo si el sabe lo que tu sientes, podrás saber que es realmente lo que él siente- contestó tranquilamente  
  
-Pero, es que él, él, es tan... conmigo..... y.... yo... no se si...- empezó a decir en un murmullo Duo, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo, pues Quatre lo alcanzo a oir.  
  
-Alegrate, todavía tienes tiempo para encontrar algo adecuado para él- trato de cambiar el tema Quatre, sin quererlo, había hecho sentir triste a su amigo, podía sentirlo, y a él le dolia en el corazón que su alegre amigo se pusiera así.  
  
Duo alzó la mirada y le dirigio una sonrisa de gratitud a Quatre y lo jalo hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Tienes razón, aunque dos días creo que no son mucho tiempo, pero ahora me siento algo cansado y será mejor que regresemos a la casa- se detuvo frente a las escaleras y miró a Quatre con signo de interrogación en la cara. -Crees que debamos bajar por aquí, o saltar como lo hizo ese otro chico?- y Quatre le contestó solo con la mirada, dirigiendole una sonrisa obvia.  
  
-Mmm-  
  
-Esta bien, ya te entendi, por las escaleras, por las escaleras si, son más seguras, si no lo hacemos por aquí, tal vez podríamos quebrarnos el cuello, por la gran altura, aunque siendo nosotros quienes somos, dudo mucho de que eso suceda pues hemos saltado de alturas más grandes, a lugares más peligrosos e inhospitos, pero imaginate si saltamos de esa forma, muchas chicas nos verán y tal vez nos quieran pedir nuestro autografo por lo asombradas y entusiasmadas que estarán, así como hacen siempre que ven a un artista o estrella de cine, algún idolo!, y no podremos salir de aquí hasta ya muy noche, oye Quatre crees que nos consideren como idolos?- seguian en la escalera, Quatre se animo a sonreir ampliamente al ver que su amigo trenzado había recuperado su plática incesante y su alegre semblante.  
  
-Supongo que si- se limito a contestar, pero sin borrar su sonrisa aún.  
  
-Mira Quatre, mira, helados, vamos a comprar uno, siiii- dijo con ojos juguetones y mirada ansiosa.  
  
-Claro!- contestó Quatre mientras ya veia a Duo correr hacia la fuente de sodas, y lo siguio aun sin borrar su sonrisa.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Desde que llegó a su cuarto, se habia mantenido sentado en la cama, observando la bolsa que habia puesto en la mesa, no podía creer lo que había hecho... era algo indebido y tonto, algo tan cursi y bobo, se había sonrojado ante la mención de Duo.. pero eso llegaba a aclarar su mente y hacerle saber lo que sentía , lo que realmente sentía por ese compañero ruidoso.  
  
No iba a negarlo, pero no tampoco confesarlo, porque sabia que no sería correspondido, había visto como Duo se comportaba cuando hablaba con Quatre y sabía que esos sonrojos tan notorios que aparecian en su rostro no eran por nada.  
  
Y ahi estaba él, viendo de nuevo fijamente eso que estaba en la bolsa, era la segunda vez que lo sacaba de su envoltura y seguia preguntandose como era que el, Heero Yuy, hubiera comprado esa clase de cosa, y es más como se habia atrevido a comprar algo, en su mente habia planeado no comprar nada, pero su corazón se había resistido a ese deseo y le había ordenado ir a comprarle algo, aunque fuera algo sencillo, pero nooo, tenía que haber ido, y comprarle algo realmente exuberante, mm tal vez a fin de cuentas no se lo regalaria, pero no podía evitar imaginar su sonrisa al ver su regalo, estaba casi seguro de que le gustaria, casi podia sentir sus brazos al estrecharle dandole las gracias, un sonrojo leve cubrio de nuevo su rostro.  
  
No podía creerlo, el no era así, no era así, pero habia cambiado a partir de que la guerra había terminado y se había vuelto a encontrar con una oportunidad para ver al trenzado, Quatre les había propuesto vivir en su casa, durante algun tiempo y él solo habia aceptado por una sensación indescriptible que sabía le producia la cercania del trenzado, poniendo como pretexto que no tenía a donde ir, los habian instalado en cuartos cercanos, todas las noches podía oír como el trenzado tardaba en dormir agitandose entre las cobijas y lanzando suspiros al aire, por algo que tal vez no lograba comprender, o que no tenía a su alcance. Y todas las mañanas podía escuchar como tardaba en levantarse y enseguida se ponía a cantar muy alegre, y Heero no podía entender ese sentimiento que le surgia, pues enseguida el trenzado irrumpia en su habitación y trataba de jalarlo para que bajaran a desayunar, pero no lograba que se despegara de su laptop, y por fin se daba por vencido y caminaba hacia la puerta con un puchero en el rostro, y Heero sabía que era el momento para bajar, para que Duo no se diera cuenta de que lo hacia por él, decia con su tono frio "Baka" y enseguida lo rebasaba, podía darse cuenta como evitaba su enojo y se colgaba de la espalda de Heero para bajar a desayunar, pero Heero lo tiraba al suelo y enseguida Duo se levantaba sobandose y reclamando cosas de que porque Heero era tan frio, o porque era tan antipatico, y que ya deberia de dejar ese genio, e incluso hasta cuando ya se habian sentado a la mesa y Quatre los veia divertido y le ponia la comida enfrente, era cuando se callaba. Era una rutina diaria, y el la disfrutaba por alguna razón.  
  
-Heero?- interrumpio entrando a su cuarto el latino  
  
-Mmmj- contesto Heero por haber sido interrumpido en medio de sus pensamientos  
  
-Bajas a comer??- Trowa ya había preparado la comida, en cuanto habia llegado y puesto que veía que Quatre y Duo todavia se iban a tardar, solo habia servido dos platos.  
  
-Si- contesto menos frio, por sus pensamientos habia olvidado que tenia hambre.  
  
-Bien- Trowa salio del cuarto seguido de Heero, quien antes de salir echo de nuevo una mirada hacia la bolsa y salio algo confundido.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.  
  
-Heero, en realidad que sientes por Duo?- preguntó Trowa, volteando a ver seriamente a Heero  
  
-Mm- la pregunta no lo habia sorprendido pero lo habia hecho sentir como un animal acorralado por cazadores, sin embargo no lo reflejo en su rostro y siguio comiendo.  
  
-No me preguntarás como lo descubri- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.  
  
-Mm- murmuro y encogio los hombros como respuesta.  
  
-No te interesa?- volvio a preguntar.  
  
.-Mfff- contesto de nuevo  
  
-Bien- dijo dandose cuenta de que no obtendria ninguna respuesta se limito a comer y observar la puerta de vez en cuando, esperando que los otros dos regresaran.  
  
Trowa había preparado una comida sencilla, pero suculenta que no tardaron en terminar Heero y Trowa, casi no intercambiaron palabras despues de eso, además de las gracias, enseguida se levantaron y recogieron la mesa, en silencio, hasta cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para ver quién lavaba la vajilla, lo hicieron en silencio, Heero fue el que perdio, así que el la lavaria. (son hacendosos)  
  
Empezaba a tallar un vaso, mientras Trowa acomodaba las sillas, cuándo se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriendose y una voz muy alegre grito..  
  
-Ya vinimooooooooosssss!!!!- y enseguida unas risas se escucharon, al parecer Duo y Quatre ya habian llegado y más felices que cuando se fueron. Trowa se extraño de las risas y al voltear a ver al fregadero Heero descubrio que este ya no estaba, solo se encontraba la vajilla solitaria, y el vaso que estaba frotando Heero a punto de caerse del fregadero, pues lo había dejado en mala posición.  
  
-A dónde demonios se fue Heero?- pregunto, mientras en camará lenta veia caer el vaso al suelo, por suerte alcanzo a atraparlo, pero se tuvo que tirar al suelo para atraparlo. En esa posición lo encontraron Duo y Quatre.  
  
-Que haces Trowa??- pregunto Duo con creciente curiosidad -Porque estas tirado en el suelo?-  
  
Quatre no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la escena tan comica que se hacia ante sus ojos.  
  
-Por lo que veo, estas lavando la vajilla, y no lo haces muy bien, y se te resbalo de la mano el vaso, o te quedaste dormido mientras la frotabas, o tal vez piensas que sería mejor romperla para evitarte la molestia de lavar todo eso- la sonrisa de Quatre aumento al oir lo que comentaba Duo, e incluso no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se escuchara  
  
-Yo votaria por la tercera- comento aun divertido  
  
Trowa los miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-No era mi turno de lavar la vajilla, es sólo que...-  
  
-Vaya Trowa no crei que tu fueras la clase de persona que huye de sus responsabilidades, aún cuando sea una muy pequeña como esta, pero al fin y al cabo es una responsabilidad-  
  
-Es que Heero, él...- trato de decir en su defensa  
  
-Ya, ya Trowa, no tienes que inventar excusas.- dijo de nuevo divertido viendo la cara de muerte de Trowa  
  
-En verdad lo siento Trowa, no tendrias que hacer eso, pero como se acerca la Navidad decidi darle vacaciones a mi servidumbre. No te preocupes lo hare yo- ofrecio Quatre haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza  
  
Trowa rapidamente reacciono, y se levanto.  
  
-No, no tienes porque hacerlo, yo lo haré.- contestó mientras empezaba a frotar de nuevo el vaso.  
  
-Insisto Trowa- Quatre no se iba a dar por vencido  
  
-No Quatre, tu nos tienes hospedados aquí, así que no podria causarte más molestias pidiendote que hagas quehaceres domesticos, que bien todos nosotros podemos hacer-  
  
-Pero...- empezó a decir Quatre, pero sintió un tiron de su brazo y al voltear vio que Duo le indico que lo dejara  
  
-Vamos Quatre, ambos estamos cansados, hay que descansar-  
  
-De acuerdo Duo- dijo mientras volvia a cargar las bolsas y se daba la vuelta -Gracias Trowa!, aunque creo que seria mejor que utilizaras el lava- vajillas- señalo el aparato blanco que se encontraba junto al fregadero y siguio su camino.  
  
-No hay de que!- dijo después de verlo alejarse -Hnn, lava-vajillas?- volteo a ver el aparato y le resbalo una gota en la cabeza -Y eso como se utiliza?- abrio el lavavajillas y fruncio el entrecejo -AHH, Heero me las va a pagar- dijo mientras empezaba a apretar los botones del aparato.  
  
Mientras tanto el aludido de ojos cobalto, en cuanto oyo la voz de Duo, subio corriendo las escaleras y cerro su puerta, por el momento no queria verlo. No queria sentir nada por el momento, se recosto en su cama y de nuevo volteo a ver la bolsa sobre su mesa, y aun mientras la miraba se quedo dormido.  
  
-Hola Heero!!!- llego diciendo Duo, mientras abria la puerta, encendia la luz y miraba a todos lados.  
  
Lo vio en la cama tan pacifico y lindo.  
  
-Estás dormido??- se preguntaba si no estaría fingiendo para que no lo molestará, le pico las costillas, pero al parecer el sueño de Heero era tan profundo que no lo sintio. -Heero!- dijo suavemente mientra veia como su rostro cambiaba completamente de cuando estaba despierto a cuando estaba dormido. Jalo la cobija y lo cubrio hasta el pecho, para que no le diera frio cuando llegará la noche. -Te ves más lindo dormido!- dijo observando de nuevo su rostro, se acerco y se detuvo a escasos centimetros de sus labios enseguida se retiro utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo por lo guapo que se veía así.  
  
Apago la luz y dio un "Buenas noches" tal vez para si mismo, o eso creyo él, y salio de la habitación.  
  
Heero había despertado en cuanto Duo había encendido la luz, pero no abrio los ojos, para que no le dijera nada Duo, sin embargo cuando lo tapó y se acerco a su rostro, estuvo a punto de levantarse unos centimetros para atrapar sus labios, sin embargo el trenzado se alejo rapidamente y apago la luz, y cuándo dijo su "Buenas noches", Heero le contesto con un casi inaudible "Buenas noches querido Duo".  
  
Se dio la vuelta para volver a dormirse y ya no pensar más en el americano, cuando volvio a ver la bolsa sobre su mesa, y lanzo un suspiro, se dio la vuelta entera, cerro los ojos, y se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Así fue que pasaron los dos días y aunque Duo habia ido muchas más veces al centro comercial, después de aquella ocasión, no encontro nada que le gustara, hasta el último momento, que tal vez por un milagro entro y vio algo perfecto, algo ideal, algo único, algo sublime, insuperable, y excelente para el piloto del Wing Zero, compro papel para envolver, y regresó a casa con una sonrisa que nadie ni nada excepto tal vez Heero podía aumentar.  
  
-Ya vine!- dijo casi gritando, dejo la bolsa que llevaba sobre la mesita de centro, espero alguna contestación, pero pronto se olvido de ella, pues al no escuchar contestacion, penso que tal vez habian salido a comprar algo para la cena de navidad. Después de todo era 24 de Diciembre y tenían que comprar algo exquisito para esa noche tan especial, su primera navidad juntos, esa noche tenía que ser inolvidable para todos. -Ya se, primero ire a tomar un baño y enseguida envolveré el regalo, si eso es lo mejor, porque en este momento estoy sudado, iugh, y eso no es agradable- tomo de nuevo la bolsa que habia dejado en la mesa de centro y se encamino a las escaleras, y empezó a cantar. -Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad, es un día de alegría y fe....- se interrumpio de repente pues al fin habia terminado de subir las escaleras y ahora veía al final del pasillo que alguien a quien identifico como Heero lo veia extrañado, y lo recorria con la vista muy fija. Rapidamente escondio tras de si la bolsa que contenia el regalo, para que Heero no dijera que era tan atolondrado que hasta el último momento había ido a comprar su regalo, o sea de ultimo momento, al aventon, eso no le parecia justo en el pensamiento de Duo despues de haberse pasado durante cuatro días buscando el regalo ideal.  
  
Heero se sorprendio mucho de ver subir a Duo tan de repente, hiba a correr a su cuarto cuando lo escucho llegar, pero no le di tiempo de nada, solo alcanzo a cubrirse perfectamente la parte baja del cuerpo con la toalla, pues la tenia algo floja y no hiba a permitir que el americano lo encontrará en una escena compremetedora, no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa al ver que Duo llevaba una bolsa de regalo en la mano y la oculto atras de su espalda, tal como lo había echo él, unos días antes, en realidad no estaba nervioso, hasta que vio como Duo lo recorria de arriba hacia abajo.  
  
-Hnn- dijo tratando de eludir la atención excesiva que le estaba prestando el piloto del 02  
  
Al fin Duo reacciono y hablo con exceso de alegria  
  
-¡Hola Heero!, crei que no habia nadie, pues llegue y grite para que se dieran cuenta de que ya habia llegado; pero nadie me contesto, así que supuse que tu y los demás habrian salido de compras, no se tal vez a comprar sus obsequios o a comprar comida, si mucha comida....-  
  
-No vas a tu cuarto?- pregunto para distraerlo  
  
-Ah, jeje, si claro, aunque primero he de bañarme y despues envolvere...- dijo volteando a ver a Heero, pero se interrumpio en la ultima parte o se daria cuenta de que apenas iba a envolver su regalo. -Y, que?, tu no vas a entrar a tu cuarto- dijo observandolo bien de repente *Creo que Heero se acaba de bañar, pues su cabello se ve mojado, y.. esta en toallaaa* dijo de repente sintiendo que tanta emoción no podia ser posible en un solo día.  
  
-Hnn- se dirigio a su cuarto encogiendo los hombros, se habia dado por vencido pues habia visto que Duo no estaba dispuesto a moverse de donde estaba, y aunque tenia algo de precaución para que la toalla no se le cayera a mitad del camino, fue practicamente corriendo, y cerro la puerta tras de si.  
  
-UFffff, por poco me descubre- se sintio aliviado -Pero, tengo que ir a bañarme en seguida, o no lo tendre todo listo para después.-  
  
Fue a su cuarto deposito la bolsa en la cama, y salio con su toalla hacia al baño, pero cuándo habia ya abierto la puerta, reflexiono y regreso.  
  
-No quiero que Heero o ninguno de los otros me encuentren en una escena comprometedora, digamos XXX, noo, que tal si cuando salgo del baño se me cae la toalla, no no eso seria inaudito- y saco ropa de sus cajones, enseguida fue a bañarse.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Habian estado caminando en el centro comercial durante tres horas, y todo porque Quatre queria encontrar todo lo ideal para la cena, en verdad que era algo excesivo lo que habian gastado, y llevaban tantas bolsas que tuvieron que pedir un taxi para poder cargarlas, aunque la casa de Quatre estuviera a menos de tres cuadras, pero a el rubio realmente no parecio importarle gastar tanto dinero solo por una cena.  
  
Al fin habian llegado a casa y parecia que no estaban los otros dos chicos.  
  
-Duo?, Heero?, estan en casa?- pregunto Quatre alzando la voz  
  
-Parece que no hay nadie, no se escuchan ruidos-  
  
-Tal vez esten dormidos-  
  
-Tal vez-  
  
Quatre iba a subir la escalera cuando Duo aparecio al final de esta y lo saludo.  
  
-Amigos, donde habian estado, fueron a comprar comida, no?- pregunto alegremente  
  
-Si Duo, Trowa y yo habiamos ido a eso..-  
  
-Habian?, y porque se tardaron tanto-  
  
-Jeje, es que hubo algunos contratiempos.- contesto con una gota resbalando de su cabeza  
  
-Contratiempos que extraño!- sentencio Duo  
  
-Bueno con su permiso ire a darme una ducha- dijo Trowa pasando de largo  
  
-Esta bien, no tardes mucho!- contesto Quatre  
  
-Bien-  
  
Duo al ver pasar a Trowa guardo silencio unos momentos, pero enseguida hablo susurrando.  
  
-Ven Quatre, ya lo consegui, encontre algo perfecto para él- Quatre demostro una sonrisa y subio a la habitación del trenzado.  
  
-Es grandioso Duo, solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido algo así- dijo Quatre mientras veia el regalo de Duo  
  
-Gracias, si a ti te gusta estoy casi seguro de que a él le encantara-  
  
-Sii, es muy lindo, bueno a mi me parecio así-  
  
-Quatre esta listo el baño- oyeron que decia Trowa, pero no tocando a la puerta de Duo, si no al parecer a la de Quatre.  
  
El arabe salio y vio que en verdad Trowa estaba tocando a su puerta, Trowa lo vio salir del cuarto de Duo y se quedo extrañado.  
  
-Gracias Trowa, enseguida voy- volvio la cabeza y le guiño el ojo a Duo, y a la vez alzo el pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
  
-De nada- Trowa entro a su habitación *Que hacia Quatre en el cuarto de Duo?, mm, no se, supongo que nada malo* y comenzo a arreglarse.  
  
Despues de pasada media hora, ya todos estaban listos para bajar a cenar, el único problema es que aun no habian preparado la cena.  
  
-Vamos Duo, preparemos la cena- Quatre dijo sabiendo que Duo era bueno para el arte culinario  
  
-Claro!!- salio de su habitación y ambos bajaron a la cocina.  
  
-Y dime que prepararemos- empezaba a hurgar en las bolsas  
  
-Que te parece un okonomiyaki, ensalada verde, pure y pavo-  
  
-Suena estupendo, entonces manos a la obra-  
  
Ambos se pusieron un delantal y empezaron todo.  
  
Heero por lo mientras habia bajado a la sala y contemplaba el fuego crepitar, Trowa estaba sentado a un sillon de ahi, pero el contemplaba el árbol, viendo los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol, Quatre habia sugerido que los pusieran ahí para hacer más amena la noche y más linda la sorpresa.  
  
Trowa estaba vestido con un pantalon negro de vestir y un sueter de cuello alto azul, mientras que Heero llevaba puesto un pantalon de pana color azul con bolsas a los lados, un sueter tambien de cuello alto blanco con azul y una chaqueta con franjas azules y grises. Duo vestia un pantalon ajustado negro, un sueter gris y una chaqueta negra. Quatre portaba un pantalon gris, y una playera de manga larga azul con toques grises.  
  
-La cena esta servida!!!- llego diciendo alegremente Duo y los otros dos se levantaron y en silencio fueron a sentarse a la mesa que ya estaba puesta en su totalidad, tenia un mantel blanco con nochebuenas bordadas.  
  
Quatre se sento a la izquiera de Duo, mientra que Trowa se sentro frente a Quatre y Heero frente a Duo (tipico)  
  
-Demos las gracias, por estar aqui reunidos esta noche de paz- empezó a decir Quatre y los otros lo siguieron, al terminar empezaron a comer mientras disfrutaban de una amena charla, donde incluso Heero intervenia de vez en cuando empleando sus tipicos monosilabos.  
  
Por fin terminaron de comer, descansaron un momento, brindaron y se dirigieron a la sala.  
  
-Yo primero, yo primero- dijo Duo abalanzandose al árbol.  
  
-Tranquilo Duo, iremos por orden alfabetico-  
  
-Jeje, entonces si voy yo primero-  
  
-Me referia a los apellidos-  
  
-Ah, entonces no es justo, soy uno de los ultimos-  
  
-Vamos Duo, eres el segundo-  
  
-Jeje, es cierto- termino Duo  
  
En primer lugar le toco a Trowa que le obsequiaran algo. Con sorpresa vio que Quatre era el que se levantaba y le daba una caja, pequeña, pero despues se retiro y trajo de su habitación otra caja que extrañamente estaba perforada con multiples agujeros.  
  
-Bien Trowa a mi me toco darte tu regalo, y aquí lo tienes- Trowa abrio el regalo y vio un pequeño leon de felpa, no pudo evitar sonreir -Pero como se que te gustan mucho los animales, pues preferia comprarte esto!- le extendio la caja con agujeros, Trowa la abrio y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un pequeño gatito de ojos verdes y pelaje negro, tenia un pequeño cascabel dorado en el cuello atado con un collar tambien dorado.  
  
-Que lindo, Gracias!!- contesto Trowa viendo ahora a Quatre con ojos de un brillo inusual en ellos.  
  
-Que bueno que te haya gustado- le sonrio en respuesta  
  
-Y ahora que tienes ya el gatito, me puedes dar el pequeño león-dijo alegremente Duo quitandole el leoncito de las piernas, pero tras la mirada mortal de Trowa se lo regreso  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, es tuyo-  
  
Ahora era el turno de entregarle el regalo a Duo, Duo se paro muy feliz y se sorprendio de ver que Heero le extendia una tarjeta. Por pequeño que fuera el detalle se sentia feliz de que Heero se hubiera acordado de él, y le hubiera comprado algo. La abrio con cuidado como si se pudiera derramar un polvo maravilloso que guardaba la felicidad, y leyo.  
  
En estos días de Navidad,  
cuando tus parientes estan lejanos  
y no tienes con quien estar  
recuerda que tu amigo esta aquí simpre para apoyarte  
Y además recuerda que te Quiere Mucho, no solo en estas fechas  
piensa en ti, si no que en todo  
el año te tiene presente en su corazón.  
  
Estaba escrito con letras doradas, y tenia en la portada un pequeño reno con un osito entre mucha nieve, y adornando un árbol plateado.  
  
Duo no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos, y aun sin quererlo que una se derramará por el mensaje, en verdad era que Heero lo queria, aunque fuera como amigo, y se lanzo a abrazarlo con entusiasmo, a Heero lo sorprendio, pero enseguida rodeo con sus manos su espalda y estuvieron por unos minutos así. Quatre se sentia feliz por su amigo, aunque no sabía exactamente que lo había puesto feliz, pero podia sentir una gran felicidad en el corazon de Duo.  
  
-Creo que me emocione un poco- dijo separandose con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro  
  
-Hnn- atino a decir Heero aun como se sentia un manojo de nervios  
  
-Bien, ahora vas tu Quatre, es tu turno que te den regalo- volvio a su lugar, pero aun con su incontenible alegria por dentro, pero al ver que Trowa no se movia de su lugar, lo codeo  
  
-Vamos Trowa dale su regalo a Quatre- este parecio reaccionar y se levanto y recogio del arbol una caja mediana se la entrego y espero ansioso la reacción del rubio  
  
Al fin termino de desenvolverlo y en su rostro aparecio una bellisima sonrisa, era una caja musical en forma de angel, en la tapa tenia grabado Siempre estare ahi para ti, la abrio y vio un pequeño angel sostenido con una base plateada, le dio cuerda y se dejo escuchar una hermosa melodia, que transmitia paz y amor, mientras que el pequeño angel daba vueltas por la base.  
  
-Gracias Trowa, es hermosa- dijo con rebosante regocijo  
  
-De nada- era exactamente la reacción que habia deseado  
  
-Y bien la ultima cosa por regalar es para Heero, ¡Duo!- dijo Quatre.  
  
-Claro!, bueno Heero, espero que te guste, porque yo, bueno me costo algo de trabajo en encontrarlo, pero pues al fin... Bueno creo que no es necesario que sepas los detalles- tomo el ultimo regalo de debajo del árbol y se lo puso en las piernas a Heero.  
  
Su sonrisa demostraba sus sentimientos, e incluso Heero logró notarlos. Abrio la caja con una curiosidad inexplicable en él, y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, al ver que era un wing zero pequeño, le jalo la cabeza y se abrio y aparecio un reloj con manecillas fosforecentes, que hasta abajo decia "Deja la laptop Heero", (no pregunten como lo consiguio) levanto la cabeza para observar a Duo, y los tres se sorprendieron de ver una gran sonrisa y un brillo calido en sus ojos, los cuales se veia grandes y hermosos, ya sin el entrecejo arrugado.  
  
-Gracias!- dijo y cerro el Wing Zero.  
  
-Bien creo que es demasiado para esta noche, vamos a dormir- dijo Quatre mientras ya se dirigia a su habitación. De repente volteo y dijo a todos  
  
-Feliz Navidad!! muchachos-  
  
Todos le contestaron de igual forma.  
  
-Feliz Navidad!!-  
  
Los demás lo siguieron, cada quien entro a su cuarto y las luces se apagaron, aparentemente todos se habian dormido de inmediato, sin embargo nadie estaba acostado aún.  
  
Quatre estaba sentado sobre su cama, viendo la caja musical en la oscuridad, era en verdad un regalo maravilloso. Estaba tan entretenido en ello, que no vio cuándo se abrio la puerta y entro alguien. De repente escucho un pequeño maullido y guiandose por el origen del sonido volteo, a sus espaldas vio al pequeño gato en la orilla de la cama y se sorprendio.  
  
-Pequeñito que haces aquí?- dijo mientras lo ponia en su regazo  
  
-Vino conmigo- le contesto una voz, que inmediatamente identifico  
  
-Trowa?, que haces aquí- su nerviosismo aparecio de repente y volteo de nuevo a ver donde estaba el gatito, donde ahora habia sentido una presión en el colchon, vio a Trowa que se acababa de sentar.  
  
-Solo queria decirte algo- se acerco aun más y Quatre pudo ver los brillantes ojos esmeralda en la oscuridad.  
  
-Dime Trowa!- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, para estar pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos del otro chico.  
  
-Yo, quiero saber que sientes por mi- Quatre abrio a más no poder los ojos, acaso era tan obvio, y Trowa lo había descubierto.  
  
-Yo, yo, eh...- trato de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero sus palabras no expresaron nada.  
  
Quatre sintio algo calido sobre sus labios, Trowa lo estaba besando, habia cerrado los ojos instintivamente, pero pudo sentir que era un beso que no le pedia nada, era un beso pacifico, lleno más que de pasión, de amor puro.  
  
-Te amo Quatre, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta- soltó de repente Trowa mientras aun mantenia sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. Quatre sintio sobre su rostro el calido aliento de Trowa, y las palabras que le acababa de pronunciar Trowa, hicieron que se sintiera desfallecer de alegria y de una renovada confianza.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo Trowa- contestó Quatre y ahora fue él, el que tomo la iniciativa del beso, con un beso inocente empezaron, pero Trowa recorrio con su juguetona lengua los labios de Quatre incitandolo para que los abriera, sus fuertes brazos se cernieron en torno a él, y Quatre abrio los labios permitiendo que la lengua del latino recorriera su boca, se sentia delicioso, pero cuando encontro su lengua y se aferro a la suya, simplemente le parecio exquisito y una explosión placentera recorrio su cuerpo. Lo mismo sentia Trowa y lo recosto en la cama, los cubrio a ambos con la manta y lo abrazo aun mas fuerte.  
  
-Duerme Quatre- Quatre agradecio que no fueran a más pues creia desfallecer por ese monton de emociones, y besandolo de nuevo con inocencia cerro los ojos. y se quedo recargado en su pecho, mientras el pequeño gato yacia sobre sus cabezas acurrucado con la calidez de la cama.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Duo estaba dispuesto a dormir ahora, después de algunos momentos de reflexión y de su entusiasmo anterior se recosto y empezó a caer en un ligero sueño, de repente sintio una respiración sobre él, pero al abrir los ojos no vio a nadie, creyendo que era solo su imaginación, volvio a cerrarlos, pero no bien los hubo cerrado, cuando sintio de nuevo esa respiración sobre él, volvio a abrir los ojos y no encontro nada, se levanto confundido, y miro en torno de él, nada. Estaba pensando en cosas de ultratumba, para justificar el calido aliento que habia sentido y estaba volviendo a su sueño cuando escucho una voz inconfundible.  
  
-Lamento el regalo- ahora sentia una presión en la esquina del colchon y se quedo helado, no era posible, que hacia Heero ahi en su habitación, y despidiendose por el regalo?, pero si era maravilloso, de que se disculpaba. Volteo enseguida hacia atrás, pero al no poder verlo se dio la vuelta en la cama, mientras luchaba para que sus parpados no se cerraran por el sueño que sentia su cuerpo.  
  
-Porque lo lamentas, es muy bello, me gusto mucho el mensaje, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo tratando de evitar cualquier bostezo mientras veia aquellos ojos cobalto que lo cautivaban.  
  
-Pero es insignificante- contesto, aun seguia con aquella mirada calida que habia impresionado a todos.  
  
-No lo es, realente es hermosa, la grandeza de la alegria que despierta en el que lo recibe no es por la grandeza del regalo, sino por la grandeza del corazón con la que se entrega- respondio Duo evitando caerse dormido, pero ya sin tanto esfuerzo.  
  
-Pero eso no era.-  
  
-Como que eso no era, ¿no era que?- contesto confundido, mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero cuando lo hizo lo sorprendio y le lleno la cara con un sonrojo la cercania de Heero.  
  
-Heero??- alcanzó a decir antes de sentir su aliento muy cerca de su boca, y sentir el suave roce de esos labios perfectos, no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un suspiro que le arranco las sensaciones que llenaban su corazón, y este momento lo aprovecho Heero para introducir su lengua y pasearla por la boca de Duo, resultaba una sensación placentera y de embriagantes sabores, Duo paso sus brazos por el cuello de Heero mientra que sentia como Heero pasaba sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de él. Dejo que la lengua de Heero se entretuviera con la suya, despertando así sabores que no conocia, y que ansiaba conocer de Heero, ya más recuperado de la sorpresa, empezó a recorrer el cabello del piloto del Wing Zero, con sus dedos, y lanzaba pequeños gemidos que Heero atrapaba en su boca.  
  
Finalmente se separo y lo miro atento a los ojos esperando que Duo los abriera. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se quedaron mirando por unos instantes y Heero no pudo contenerse más.  
  
-Duo, yo, te, yo te amo- dijo bajando la vista esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Este es el regalo perfecto!- dijo Duo con una sonrisa seductora, Heero rapidamente alzo la cabeza para ver si realmente habia sido Duo, el que habia hablado.  
  
-Que??- contesto intrigado Heero  
  
-Es el regalo perfecto, el beso, lo que dijiste- dijo abrazandolo y susurrando a su oreja.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-No digas más Heero, yo tambien te amo, hace tiempo que tenia guardado esto, pero al fin puedo decirtelo, te amo Heero, nunca te olvido, siempre estas en mi pensamiento- volvio a besarlo y Heero lo aparto un poco.  
  
-Toma!- dijo extendiendole una caja.  
  
-Que es esto?-  
  
-Es lo que te compre- dijo con una voz fingidamente fria, pero que no engaño a Duo  
  
-Pero, tu ya...- trato de decir, pero Heero le tapo la boca con un dedo.  
  
-Solo abrelo- Duo lo obedecio y encontro dentro una cadena de plata, muy hermosa, que tenia una cruz con remaches de diamantes. y un grabado que decia "Duo te amo". Duo no pudo evitar las lágrimas y dejo que cayeran, mientras Heero trataba de saber que habia hecho para que su Duo llorará.  
  
-Porque lloras?- pregunto con preocupacion notoria en su voz.  
  
-Porque estoy feliz!- contesto con una sonrisa  
  
-Feliz?-  
  
-Si porque te amo, y no crei que tu me corresponderias!- contesto volviendo su mirada a la cruz  
  
-Baka!, claro que no- contestó mientras lo abrazaba y volvia a besarlo.  
  
-Te amo Heero, y eso nunca cambiara!- dijo mientras se dejaba acurrucar entre los brazos de Heero.  
  
-Tampoco lo mio- dijo mientras lo recostaba en la almohada y los tapaba con la manta.  
  
-Te amo Duo, hoy y siempre- lo beso en la frente y se quedaron recostados juntos, y así amanecieron al día siguiente, con una calidez entre ellos y una nueva esperanza de vida, y así seguirian por siempre, mientras duraran sus vidas...  
  
Porque el regalo perfecto, era el amor que sentian el uno por el otro...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Bien, bien, aquí esta un fic corto, que espero les haya gustado, me inspire por las fechas en que estamos.  
  
Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, si no de todas formas se los dedico a todas las chicas a las que les gusta Gundam Wing y se sientan felices por poder amar y ser amadas.  
  
Disculpen por no haber puesto a Wufei en esta historia, pero no quedaba, pues no podia meter a Hilde aquí..  
  
En fin, espero comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias y demás en:  
  
Navleu@hotmail.com  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. 


End file.
